War
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.


__

Summary: Mobious and Earth collide thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. Now the planets are stuck together. Which planet will dominate the huge mass of a planet that once was Earth and Mobious? The Humans or the Mobians? It's survival of the fittest.

* * *

**~Characters~**

**Mobians**

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Amy Rose the Hedgehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Miles 'Tails' Prowers  
Eggman  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Cream the Rabbit

**Human(s)**

D-N-L

_Possibly more…._

* * *

In the middle of the night when all of Mobious was asleep, Eggman was up to his old tricks again. He has taken the seven Chaos Emeralds and is now building the ultimate machine which he has named....

"The Astro Magnet. With this I can harness the energy and power from space! Hoohhoohoho!" Which he shouted from inside his ship. He has taken flight in the night sky to aim the magnet towards the heavens in order to make it a success.

"Not if I can help it, Eggman!" came the voice of the blue wonder, Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman snarled. He was inside is control room when he heard the voice of his arch enemy.

"So _you_believe you can stop me eh Sonic?" Eggman smiled with his mustache reaching eye level. Sonic was standing on the nose of the fighter ship with his arms crossed and the usual smirk. Flying beside Eggman's ship was the X-Tornado. Sonic's best buddy, Tails, was the pilot of the plane.

"Why sure, Eggman. I mean this wouldn't be the first time your plans have gone in flames thanks to yours truly." Sonic snickered. Eggman smirked and pressed a black button that was under his table. Three large guns emerged from the base of the ship and they all aimed at the X-Tornado instead of Sonic!

"What the..!" Sonic shouted in shock by the move. He was expecting the guns to aim for him but instead it was aiming at his buddy.

"Now hedgehog! Get off my ship and your little friend won't be harmed." Eggman said with a smile.

"Leave him alone, Eggman. This is just between you and me." Sonic growled.

"I don't think so, Sonic!" came the voice of a female. Sonic's ears perked up and he saw Amy emerge from the cockpit of the X-Tornado. In her hands was her Piko-Piko hammer. She held it above her head and jumped. Sonic gasped and watched as Amy fell towards him.

"Amy!" Tails shouted from the cockpit at the same time Sonic shouted her name as she fell. The pink hedgehog landed without any trouble right beside her blue hero. She looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic shouted at her but he did not take his eyes off of the guns that were aimed at his younger brother. Amy huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"There is no way I'm going to loose my Sonic over a stupid fight. Now I'm going to help you and you can't do anything about it." Amy shouted. Sonic looked at her from the corner of his eye and sweat dropped.

"Don't be ridicules. I can handle this one on my own, Amy." Sonic smiled his cock smile. he jumped in the air and in mid jump he spun into a ball. He went head first through the guns and caused them to explode in a chain reaction.

"Noo!" Eggman hissed with anger. He looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He grinned and slammed his hand down onto an orange button. An alarm went off and lights were flashing. Sonic and Amy looked all around confused. Tails circled the battle ship and couldn't understand what was going on.

"What's happening, sonic?" Tails said from the X-Tornado.

"I have no idea, Tails. But I bet you anything it isn't good." The blue hedgehog growled. Amy looked around and saw that the ship was shaking. She lost her footing and reached out for something. But before she could react, she was sliding off the edge of the battle ship!

"Soniiiiiiic!" She cried as she slid off. Sonic gasped and dove after her. He held onto a handle bar that was under the ship and grabbed Amy's hand before she could fall thousands of feet to the floor below. He pulled her up while gripping the bar and held her close to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled against his shoulder. She closed her eyes tight but her shaking didn't stop. Sonic placed his face against her head and held her tight with his arm securely around her waist. He looked up at his other hand holding onto the handle bar. He winced and closed one eye from the pain. His arm was supporting his and Amy's weight.

"Sonic, heads up!" Tails shouted from under the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded and held Amy tghter. He let go and landed, with Amy in his arms bridal styel, on the X-Tornando. He looked at Amy and smiled. She lifted up her head and saw where she was. He placed her down and raced on over to the nose of the X-Tornado.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy shouted. She ran after him and looked up in horror. An enormous red and black magnet was aimed at the moon. She gasped and reached the blue blur. He was standing with his arms at his sides and both his fists clenched. Amy wrapped her arms around one of his arms and held onto him tightly.

"What's going on, Sonic?"

Sonic ignored Amy's question and stared at the sky with a frown. He growled and watched as the magnet powered up. Then all of a sudden. Amy fell to the ground. She was wincing and gripping Sonic's arm tightly in her hand.

"Amy!" The blue blur kneeled at her side and held her up. He then felt the weight of gravity on him. He winced and held Amy against his chest. She hugged him and Sonic looked up. He gasped and saw a white hole opening in the middle of the sky!

"What is this?" Sonic shouted as he held onto Amy tighter. Tails was wincing from the pressure of gravity on him and watched as the bright white hole glowed brighter and enlarged. Eggman gasped and got up from his seat.

"What is happening? This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" The scientist shouted in horror. The hole grew bigger until it engulfed the whole planet. Sonic shielded Amy's eyes and closed his tightly. What the outcome of this light was going to be known when it passes. Or so that was the assumption of all those witnessing it.


End file.
